


Over Lifetimes

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [48]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Over Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



Guinan had known Dax for many years. Much longer than Jadzia had known her, in fact. Curzon had been a young man when they’d met, and not altogether different from Jadzia now. Both found adventure and a good time wherever they went, something that Guinan had often admired.

And although Curzon had found himself looking speculatively at the El-Aurian, Guinan had never returned the attention -- until now.

It wasn’t the path Jadzia was meant to take, that much she knew, despite the younger woman’s interest in seeing where a relationship went. But, perhaps, one night wouldn’t go amiss.


End file.
